Drive, Swing, Die
Drive, Swing, Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-sixth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went golfing in a golf course, where the player found something suspicious in one of the holes. After looking through it, they found Tony Webb, a golf player, buried in a golf course. The killer turned out to be Harold Knight, a professional golfer and Tony's rival. Harold wanted to be number one, but Tony was always winning. Tony was about to be exposed for his womanizing ways but still it was not enough for Harold. Tony would just come back later to steal the trophy from him again. David Jones contended that golf was just a sport and not a game of life or death. Harold believed the only way to be number one was to invite Tony for a little game at the golf course via Tony's cart. Upon arrival, Harold struck Tony with Tony's golf club and bound his legs and arms to finally bury him at the 5th hole. Tony screamed all throughout the night until Harold came back in the morning to put the final nail in the coffin: he played the 5th hole, thus choking Tony with his golf ball. Judge Hall told Harold that he killed someone in cold blood just for the love of a golf tournament, but Harold believed that golf was the fuel he needed to live life. For the murder of Tony Webb, Harold was sentenced to 25 years in jail, with a chance for parole in 15 years. At the finale of the case, the team accepted an invitation to Lola Vallez's wedding. Summary Victim *'Tony Webb' (was found buried on a golf course) Murder Weapon *'Golf Ball' Killer *'Harold Knight' Suspects Knight.png|Harold Knight Zack2.png|Zack Holden Danny.png|Danny Doyle Price.png|Martha Price Laura.png|Laura Harrington Killer's Profile *The killer plays golf. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer uses strawberry soap. *The killer is male. *The killer wears a polo shirt. Crime Scenes C46-CS1.PNG|Golf Course C46-CS1(2).PNG|Golf Cart C46-CS2.PNG|Thermal Baths C46-CS2(2).PNG|Sauna C46-CS3.PNG|Political Headquarters C46-CS3(2).PNG|Secretary's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Golf Course. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flag; New Suspect: Harold Knight; Victim identified: Tony Webb) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf; Murder Weapon registered: Golf Ball) *Talk to Harold Knight about the victim. (Prerequisite: Golf Course investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Thermal Baths) *Investigate Thermal Baths. (Prerequisite: Harold interrogated; Clues: Sports Bag, Locked Phone) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Licensing Contract) *Ask Zack Holden about his contract with the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Paper unraveled) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Ask Danny Doyle about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked) *Examine Flag. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Political Headquarters. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Golf Bag) *Examine Golf Bag. (Result: Spa Flyer; New Suspect: Martha Price; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sauna) *Talk to Martha Price about the victim. (Prerequisite: Spa Flyer found; Profile updated: Martha plays golf and drinks wine) *Investigate Sauna. (Prerequisite: Spa Flyer found; Clues: Locked Tablet, Golf Cart; New Suspect: Laura Harrington) *Ask Laura Harrington about her rendezvous with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sauna investigated; Profile updated: Laura plays golf and drinks wine) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Zack Holden about the threats. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Zack plays golf and drinks wine) *Examine Golf Cart. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses strawberry soap) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Secretary’s Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn T-shirt, Pile of Magazines, Sponsorship Contract) *Examine Torn T-shirt. (Result: T-shirt) *Ask Martha Price about the victim’s involvement in her campaign. (Prerequisite: T-shirt restored) *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Golf Magazine) *Ask Harold Knight about his rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Golf Mag found; Profile updated: Harold plays golf, drinks wine, and uses strawberry soap) *Examine Sponsorship Contract. (Result: Defaced Contract) *Talk to Laura Harrington about the victim’s threats. (Prerequisite: Defaced Contract revealed; Profile updated: Laura uses strawberry soap) *Investigate Golf Cart. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Torn Flyer, Shrubbery) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Brochure) *Talk to Danny Doyle about the brochure. (Prerequisite: Brochure restored; Profile updated: Danny plays golf, drinks wine, and uses strawberry soap) *Examine Open Envelope. (Prerequisite: Danny interrogated; Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Golf Club) *Examine Golf Club. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a polo shirt) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Zack Holden. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Thermal Baths. (Prerequisite: Zack interrogated; Clue: Zack's Laptop) *Examine Zack’s Laptop. (Result: Zack's Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Zack’s Laptop. (06:00:00) *Give the laptop back to Zack Holden. (Prerequisite: Zack's Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Calm Danny Doyle down. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Golf Course. (Prerequisite: Danny interrogated; Clue: Pile of Earth) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Gopher) *Tell Danny Doyle about the gopher. (Prerequisite: Gopher found; Rewards: Golf Cap, Golf Polo Shirt) *Check up on Martha Price. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Political Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Martha interrogated; Clue: Love Letter) *Examine Love Letter. (Result: Love Letter Annotations) *Give the letter back to Martha Price. (Prerequisite: Love Letter Annotations unraveled; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In the "Golf Course" crime scene, [[Wikipedia:Discobolus|Myron's Discobolus]] and the Eiffel Tower can be spotted. *In the "Secretary's Desk" crime scene, a satirical version of the Mona Lisa can be seen. *Simple Golf is a reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights